Jerry
Jerry or Jerry The Assistant, formerly known as The Guide, are NPCs located on the Private Island, Hub Island (Baker booth, Village), but most known for its appearance on the Private Island. The one on the Private Island can be interacted with to change settings, link to patch notes, change island biome, remove portal to the Hub Island, receive special deliveries, and, during the month of Late Winter, allow you to warp to Jerry's Workshop. He is one of the most known NPC's, and he can never be removed from your island. The group of Jerrys' on the Winter Island is a part of a village, known for producing Gifts for players. Also located on the island are other Jerry relatives with similar names. * Banker Barry * Gary * St. Jerry * Sherry * Terry It also appears in the Baker booth, in the Village during the Season of Jerry to inform players of the event and help warp them to the Winter Island. On the Private Island Jerry is initially located on the other spawn island, next to the Cobblestone Minion on the Private Island. He can be relocated to anywhere on the island via his menus. Interacting with Jerry opens his menu, where the player can link to Patch Notes and receive deliveries. Jerry also can be used to change settings related to island privacy, your island's biome, and general Skyblock settings, which can also be found through the SkyBlock menu. Move Jerry Clicking Jerry and choosing to move him (bottom right option) will result in him giving you a "Move Jerry" Spawn Egg. Using the egg will move him to the new designated location. He cannot be placed where he would fall in the void; doing so will only cause the error message "Why would you try? :(" to appear. You cannot put the "Move Jerry" Spawn Eggs for sale on the Auction House. Cloning a Jerry Egg by picking it up and throwing it to the ground, then repeating, so you have two Jerry Eggs, and then placing down the egg will cause the second egg to disappear, as there can only be one Jerry per island. Aspect of the Jerry You can use the Move Jerry item from above to craft Aspect of the Jerry with 2 of the spawn eggs and a stick in the crafting table. Dialogue Welcome *Your SkyBlock island is part of a much larger universe. *The SkyBlock universe is full of islands to explore and resources to discover! *Use the to warp to the first of those islands - the SkyBlock Hub! ;In the Village * It's the holiday season in SkyBlock and that can only mean one thing... * is under attack! * Save the Jerrys' home and ensure all of SkyBlock gets to receive ! ;Interacting with Jerry in the Village * Thank you for your bravery! Good luck! * You are truly a hero! Thank you for helping us! In the Jerry's Workshop *Jerry! *Jerry... *Jerry. *Jerry? Trivia * Before update v0.5, AKA the "Fishing Update" he had no name and was "The Guide." It was then changed to Jerry. *The Aspect of the Jerry was a joke created by YouTuber TommyInnit. *Jerry is currently the only NPC on your private island. *Jerry tended to multiply before update v0.7.4, with many of them appearing at random on your island. As of v0.7.4, all of them have played a "Battle Royale," according to Jayavarmen in the patch notes, leaving only one Jerry on your island. There is still a bug in which Jerry could occasionally duplicate, but it would be removed when you travel to another server. **The bug is still present, but after the first relog after duplication, the additional Jerry will despawn, with the note, "Your (number of extra Jerries) additional Jerries have packed their bags and left!". History Category:Non-player characters